


Heroes without masks

by cuaviaaceves1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuaviaaceves1/pseuds/cuaviaaceves1
Summary: Sometimes all we need is to be kind and open.





	Heroes without masks

It was a nice afternoon. Alya had arranged a study group with the boys and ourselves. After a few hours, we decided to go out for a walk to the park. In the meantime, Alya decided to go for drinks, or so she said, taking Nino with her. Leaving me with Adrien… ALONE. We have been better at talking for a few months, well… I have gotten better. My tongue doesn’t get stuck in my mouth so often. But it could still happen from time to time.

And she decided that it was a good idea to just leave. I do love her for trying, being a very supportive friend… but sometimes she just exaggerates or goes to certain extremes.

Adrien didn’t talk much. Neither did I. And that’s what let me hear it. A soft sniff. Just a few benches to our left. I turned around and saw a little girl. Sitting with her head down, evidently crying. Without a word I got up and walked slowly to talk to her. Barely noticing Adrien standing up confused.

When I got closer the girl I tried to make myself noticed.

“Hi” the little girl looked up. She seemed unharmed but scared. “Is something the matter?”

“I… my…my mom…” the girl tried to talk between the tears.

“Hey, it’s okay” I reached to kneel near her. “Take your time” She looked up to me, not so scared anymore, trying to breathe more evenly.

“My mom… had to run behind my little brother, that was playing over the fountain.” She turned to the center of the park, giving me time to notice Adrien standing near us, listening intently to the little girl.

“Did she told you anything?” He asked, with his, oh so warm smile.

“Just… Just that I waited here” she answered with a soft sniff.

“Well then, we can wait here with you” Adrien responded sitting on the ground beside me. “Won’t we?” That was meant for me. And I really tried to not look directly into his eyes, not a good idea to lose my ability to talk right this instant. So I just nodded and looked up to the sky.

“Yep. Who knows, we could run into interesting people”

“Like Ladybug!” The girl screamed, not sad anymore. Making us both turn to her.

“Or Chat Noir” I had to add, earning a laugh from both my companions.

We kept talking for a while with the little girl, who we learned was called Camille, looking up at the clouds and imagining stories. Until her mother came through the park entrance, with a boy in her arms and a worried frown.

“Mommy!!” Camille screamed jumping from the bench and running to her mother, bracing her legs. “These nice people told me amazing stories! Like the ones of Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Adrien and I stood up and stepped to the side a little bit until the mother turned to us and thanked us for everything. We said that it was nothing and left the little family for themselves.

“Well, that was… something” I turned to look at him and smiled.

“Yeah, it was”

“I’m glad you heard her. I hadn’t realized that she was there before” he looked ashamed for some reason.

“What can I say… sometimes the heroes are normal people” I turned around and headed to our friends, who were waving from the other side of the street “Right?”

“Right” I heard him without looking back, and both walked side by side in a comfortable, if not weird, silence. Until we reached our friends and told our short adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> First little one shot. Not sure what else to say. Hope you liked it!


End file.
